Théâtre
by allis-lcw
Summary: Norah vient d'entrer au collège et Rose et son père l'ont inscrit dans un cours de théâtre.


-1_Théâtre_

**Film : **_Sunshine Cleaning_

**Diclaimer : **_Sunshine Cleaning _et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de l'histoire sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau donc si vous voulez l'utiliser (je ne vois pas bien pourquoi, mais bon) demandez-le moi avant.

**Spoiler : **Aucun

**Statut : **Finie

**Rating : **K

**Genre : **Général

**N/A : **Oneshot écrit pour jade_plume sur lj en réponse à son commentaire à mon writting meme.

**Résumé : **Norah vient d'entrer au collège et Rose et son père l'ont inscrit dans un cours de théâtre.

Je regardais les autres enfants à coté de moi, les bras serrés contre ma poitrine. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être ici avec eux et je trouvais qu'ils avaient tous l'air idiot. Rose et papa avaient pensé que le théâtre serait une bonne idée pour moi. Ils m'avaient sorti toutes sortes d'arguments allant de « _tu verras c'est bon pour canaliser ton énergie_ » à « _et puis de toute façon il faut que tu sorte un peu _». Je ne comprenais pas bien ce dernier argument qui avait surtout été lancé pour clore la conversation et m'envoyer dans ma chambre. Sortir je ne faisais que cela, même un peu trop au goût de Rose. Mais je crois que ce qu'ils voulaient dire était sortir en société, se faire des amis. Je venais d'entrer au collège et il fallait bien reconnaître que depuis le départ de maman je n'étais vraiment pas douée pour me créer des liens en société. Mais en même temps je n'en avais pas envie, ils étaient tous stupides les autres.

En fait, je crois surtout que papa et Rose voulaient se débarrasser de moi pour une après-midi. Papa n'était plus en capacité de s'occuper de moi, tout le monde le savait. Et Rose… je crois qu'elle avait juste envie d'avoir son après-midi à elle pour faire je ne sais quoi avec son petit ami. Et moi… Je n'étais plus qu'une nuisance dans une si large après-midi sans école. Alors ils m'avaient envoyé ici, faute d'avoir trouvé une autre solution.

Je soupirais en entendant notre professeur revenir dans la salle après s'être absenté pour aller chercher la liste de nos noms qu'il avait oublié sur son bureau. Il commença à appeler les prénoms de chacun et je me résignais à répondre « présente » lorsque j'entendis le mien. Je n'avais pas encore décidé si cela valait le coup de tout foutre en l'air ici aussi. Je voulais attendre de voir si le professeur allait me laisser tranquille dans mon coin. Après tout si il ne me dérangeait pas je pourrais passer mes mercredi après-midi tranquille dans mon coin et je pourrais même finir par ne plus venir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Et alors je pourrais faire ce que je voulais, où je le voulais.

--- * ---

Mais le professeur ne me laissa pas tranquille. Dès la première leçon il voulut me faire participer, je restais réticente du début à la fin, en faisant le moins d'efforts possible. Et cela recommença encore et encore au cours des séances suivantes. Mon attitude ne semblait pas le déranger et c'était tant mieux. Il s'occupait des autres, les complimentait et passait à peine dans mon coin. Mais j'avais tout de même remarqué qu'il avait toujours un œil sur moi, ce qui rendait toute fuite impossible. J'avais pensé à partir quand même, mais je ne voulais pas supporter une autre crise de Rose sur mes responsabilités et ma vie sociale. Alors je restais, attendant une faille pour me glisser dedans et être laissée en paix. Je crois que le professeur pensait que j'étais timide.

Alors que le premier mois s'était écoulé, il m'appela sur la scène et me demanda de faire une improvisation avec comme thème « cuisine ». Tout le monde ou presque avait déjà fait cet exercice, j'étais parmi les derniers à devoir le faire. Et je les avais bluffé, comme si j'étais le meilleur gardé pour la fin, la cerise sur le gâteau. J'avais donné tout ce que j'avais. J'avais exagéré et j'avais tout laissé exploser sur scène, à travers mes mots, mes gestes. Je voulais leur montrer que j'étais meilleure qu'eux et que je n'avais rien à faire ici. Mais je ne leur montrais rien.

Je découvrais quelque chose. J'appréciais ce que je faisais. J'appréciais réellement ce que je faisais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. La scène était à moi, leurs yeux rivés sur moi, sur le personnage que j'avais créé. Et j'oubliais pendant cinq bonnes minutes qui j'étais et que j'étais là contre mon plein gré. J'étais devenue un personnage, je pouvais dire ce que je voulais, faire ce que je voulais sans craindre de punitions, de cris, de pleurs. J'étais une autre, un personnage, un échappatoire.

Et alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de m'applaudir, le professeur souriant de toutes ses dents, j'étais heureuse, réellement heureuse. Et j'aimais cette nouvelle sensation qui s'éveillait en moi. Le bonheur. J'avais essayé de me rappeler des nuits entière à quoi cela ressemblait après le départ de maman mais je n'y avais jamais réussi, et ce jour-ci… je le retrouvais. Vingt mille fois plus puissant que ce que je m'en étais rappelé. Et je souris.

allis

17h57

07/01/2010


End file.
